Lost to Time
by ColePixie
Summary: When Deadpool finds a girl while on a mission he thinks she'll make the perfect weapon. Little does he know just how far things are about to spin out of control. First time writer so give it a read if you want, and please review if you like or have advice.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men franchise or anything related to it. All I own is Adanya and this plot. **

**About 50,000 years ago…**

A tribe of mutants with powerful abilities holds claim to the area surrounding them, offering protection and a home to any mutants powerful enough to work with them and killing anyone who isn't. It is from this initial tribe of mutants that all others are descended. Watered down over the years by human blood, many born without any manifestation of the powers their ancestors, only a few in whom the x-gene becomes apparent and gifts them with powers, far weaker than their ancestors, but descended from them nonetheless.

It is to this original tribe that a child is born, a young girl with more power than any other. And the moment her mother, holding the child swathed in furs in her arms, brushed her lips against her head, the woman sagged, death taking her in an instant. The girl is named Adanya.

Adanya's brother returns home from a hunt gravely injured. The three year old Adanya cries and hugs him and he is healed.

At four, another child in the tribe burns Adanya with his powers. She heals instantly and the fire child drops dead at her look.

At five, she watches on as her father is brutally murdered by men raiding the village. Every attacker falls dead in the next moment. The next morning as the attackers are burned and the dead are being prepared for burial, they suddenly wake. The soil in the tribe's graveyard begins to move, and every dead village member rises. Many have been dead for years. All this so a little girl does not lose her remaining parent. When she next goes to sleep all those brought back fall dead again.

The villagers decide that Adanya is too dangerous, her powers are out of control and the risk of her killing them all in a fit of temper, or once again raising the dead, regardless of how desiccated they were. So they find a practitioner of old magic and banish the girl into a rainforest, the magic trapping her there for thousands of years.

And the world went on. The mutants spread out and began breeding with humans, the legendary stories of their strength and power lost to time. And the girl watched, through the gaps of her beautiful cage, as her family forgot she ever existed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men franchise or anything related to it. All I own is Adanya and this plot. **

**Author's note.**

**Hey guys. So this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. Hoping the prologue maybe caught your attention. I think this is gonna be a fic with quite a few chapters but not 100% on where it's going yet.**

**I am amazed and so grateful that someone has favourited this story so thank you, and thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read it so far.**

**I plan on updating frequently, so hopefully no massive gaps between chapters and if anyone has any advice or comments on the story I'd love to hear them, and I'm very open to constructive criticism but not abuse please.**

**So onwards with the story.**

* * *

"Right let's do this thing guys" Deadpool said, parachute on, standing by the edge of the helicopter door.

The suited men in the helicopter looked up at the masked man, replying "We just need to make sure we're far enough from the tree line so you have a clear landing. Do you remember the briefing?"

"Yes, Yes. Jump from this chopper, enter the Congo forest and find these guys that you're after. Take them alive if possible, but main idea is to grab the briefcase that has all your important files in it. No problem. You guys just chill out, no need to ruffle those lovely suits of yours. Right then, see ya."

With that Deadpool jumped, tired of waiting for the all clear.

Upon touching down he looked up at the forest, remembered the stories he had heard from locals the night before, about people entering this part to never be seen again, _'Just like those guys with the files'_ he thought to himself. At least if he had his way.

He traipsed through the undergrowth, whistling and cutting the plants out of his way as he went. He figured he could follow the trail back out to speed things up, but when he looked back all the plants and trees behind him were intact and there was no sign of where he'd been. _'Well that's weird as hell. I'm sure things are meant to stay dead and destroyed after I've sliced them to pieces.' _He had to admit though, the further into the forest he went, the more he felt that he was being watched. Not that it bothered him much, not like he could be killed. Not since Three-Mile Island anyway.

He had been travelling through the forest for hours, and it was under the growing darkness that he came upon the sight of a small – tiny really – campfire, with the three men he was hunting sat around it. That's why he had been called in for this really, with the changes made to him on the island, tracking people with his enhanced senses made it such a simple task.

"Well hey there fellas" He exclaimed, stepping calmly into the clearing and drawing his swords "I think you have something that belongs to someone else. Or doesn't. I don't really know who it belongs to. But they're paying me a hell of a lot of money to get it for them so I'm gonna say it's theirs. It's actually unfortunate for you that you chose to hide inside the Congo, because anyone else would have brought you in alive. But I'm the only person who can track you in here, and I feel like killing sooo… let's get to it, shall we?"

The men had leapt to their feet at this, guns drawn, but before anyone could act there was a large crack to the side and everyone turned, weapons aimed, at a young woman who had now joined them in their clearing.

_'What the hell is she doing here?!' _Was the first thing to run through Deadpool's mind, shortly followed by _'Pretty stunning though, and she's semi-naked!". _She was of average height, with a slender but muscular build, the type that a person achieves through a lifetime of activity as opposed to regular gym visits. This was exposed by the scraps of material and animal hide that served as a covering for her breasts and lower regions. Her feet were bare. Long, wildly curly and tangled brown hair, highlighted blond by days spent in the sunshine, dark bronzed skin a combination of the sun and natural heritage. Most striking of all however were her eyes, almond shaped, with a dark brow and high cheekbones to accentuate, their colour was gold. Pure gold. Something that Deadpool was pretty sure wasn't a normal human eye colour.

"Anything we can help you with?" He asked as she continued to stand there watching them, "Because, see, we were kind of in the middle of something and"

"Leave" She interrupted.

"Ermm right, will do, just give me a few minutes to handle this and I'll be out of your hair. You'll have to deal with these three though 'cos they're not gonna be in much of a state to be doing anything once I'm done with them."

"No. Leave now. You're not welcome here. Last chance."

"Pshh, whatever lady" Deadpool replied before turning on the men, swords raised.

They turned back to him and fired off a few warning shots that he easily deflected with a grin on his face, and took a few steps closer intending on finishing this quickly so he could find out about this girl, when suddenly she was there in his way. Her hands reached up and brushed against the faces of the men opposite and they dropped to the floor dead.

He stared in shock as she turned around and neared him, moving incredibly gracefully, not thinking to step away until it was too late, her hand ripped his mask off and grazed his face and his world dropped into darkness.

* * *

**So... thoughts? Is it in character enough? Too long? Too short? Hope you all enjoyed it and please review, it'll help inspire me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men franchise or anything related to it. All I own is Adanya and this plot.**

**So I just want to say wow and thank you to everyone for reading and especially the people that favourited or followed this story. I didn't really expect anyone to.**

**In reply to reviews-**

**Macromea: Thanks for the support and for being my first reviewer, it meant a lot, glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy the next part.**

**Bookangel1624: Thanks for your comments, I'm so glad you liked it and I appreciate you taking the time to review. Yes it takes place after the events of X1, X2, X3 and XO. Doesn't take FC into account because that film annoyed me. She has power over life-force which could be viewed therefore as power over energy. I don't want to give anything away so I won't say if you're right or not. But I totally get what you mean about not having him regenerate all his scars away when he can heal, why would they?! Hope you enjoy this next part**

**As always please read and review if you have any comments or suggestions about what you like, don't like or would like to see happen. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Adanya stood looking down at the men she'd killed. It had been a while since anyone has entered her home. Sure people came into the forest all the time, but it was rare they ever made it to its heart. The trees protected her most of the time, turned people around and confused them so they couldn't enter, but every now and then someone made it through.

'_Their clothes are different' _She thought to herself '_Times have changed again'_. The first three she had killed were all dressed the same, black bulky looking trousers, white vests and heavy boots. '_Such ridiculous clothing for the forest, how did they plan on going undetected when they make more noise than stampeding mammoths?'_

The fourth man lay separate from the rest and she looked at him a little closer. He was wearing the strangest clothing she'd ever seen. Tight and form fitting in a material she'd never encountered before, half red and half black. She'd pulled the funny feeling mask from his face and now she looked down at horrifically scarred features. His mouth and lips had scars all over, his skin was beyond translucently pale. His head was bald, and he had no eyebrows or eyelashes…or eyelids apparently. His eyes looked like they may have been beautiful once, but now they were permanently open, even in death, and surrounded by scarred and damaged skin.

'_What happened to him? Is this his mutation? Or did someone do this to him?' _She suspected it was the latter. He had felt different, wrong, when she touched him. Taking life force was as easy as breathing to her, but for the first time, she had had to focus when she touched him. As if his life hadn't wanted to leave him.

'_Well let's see what they've got on them then. Find out if what they were fighting over was anything worthwhile' _Adanya thought, crouching all the way down and starting to rifle through their bags.

She was so immersed in her findings – mostly weapons – that she didn't notice the body of the fourth man stirring behind her until his leg brushed too loudly against the forest floor as he sat up, and she whirled around in a defensive stance.

"Wow lady, that is increadible? How did you do that? One second I'm stood there about to hack those guys to pieces and the next you just touch us all, like one touch! And we're all dead! That is a talent if I do say so myself. What I wouldn't give to be able to do that, although it takes all of the fun out of it I suppose, but still!" Adanya simply stared in shock as the newly alive man prattled on. And he was definitely alive. She could feel his life force flowing through her. Not litrally through her, but she could feel the life of everything on the plant. That's right. Everything. It had taken years of control and practice not to simply go insane from it all, but she supposed that coping with it must be part of her mutation. But now she wanted to she could feel the life force flooding through his being and for the first time in thousands of year, Adanya was stunned into motionlessness.

"How?" She asked "How are you alive?"

"Ohh, that well see, I used to be a pretty normal guy, except you know, amazing with swords and drop dead gorgeous. But then there was the Weapon X project and I became Weapon XI and they gave me swords in my arms and loads of other cool powers including this regenerative power that basically means I can't die. 'Cos my cells just regenerate, see? Cool huh? So what's your mutation?" He rambled on.

"I control life force. Any life force. I can give it or take it. I've never met someone that I can't kill before" she admitted, still wary of an opponent she couldn't kill, but relaxing more as he remained calm and chatty.

"Well that's pretty awesome, do you have to be touching to do it?"

"I suppose so" She replied, sitting down but putting some distance between them. He couldn't kill her, but he could do her some serious damage if what he said about his mutations was true. "I didn't always have to, but my powers got so out of control that I stopped using them for a long time. Now it's safer for everyone if I limit them to touch. I can keep control of it that way."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Very true. Well the honest answer is that I was paid by some generic looking guys in black suits to track these guys down and get that briefcase right there off of them. Then I'll get paid lots of money. Your turn."

"I live here" she answered, not having any other reply to give.

"You live here? As in right here? I hope not because then I'll feel bad that there are dead bodies on your bed. Or do you just mean the forest in general? I didn't know there were any tribes or anything in the area. How come you live here? How long have you lived here? Your whole life? And if you can control life force, does that mean you can't die, like me?" He fired off all at once.

'_Gods this guy asks a lot of questions. And he talks so fast! If I didn't have a talent for learning languages then I'd have no idea what was going on' _she thought.

Out loud she replied "You're right, I can't die. My body naturally keeps me alive. It's like instinct. I haven't lived here my whole life, but it's been so long now that I can barely remember my life before. It's a shadow of a memory. I don't know how long exactly, but I have seen empires rise and fall through the vale of these trees. And no, this isn't where I sleep. The whole forest is my home, but the heart of it, this general area, especially. And I live here because I was trapped here by a spell when I was a child."

"Didn't realise you would say that much. You mean empires as in literally? But that's impossible. How old are you? Just an estimate? I'll tell you my approximate age, I think I'm about 65, give or take, but it's hard to remember details of my life before the whole Weapon XI thing. And what do you mean spell? Like a mutant power? And is asking why a stupid question?"

She laughed slightly, just quietly under her breath, but to Deadpool it sounded beautiful, like he'd just been given something rare.

"65? That's quite an age, although I think I can beat it. I mean empires in the literal sense. I don't know how old I am, but if average humans live until they're around 80 years old then I have lived more than 5,000 lifetimes. Most of it spent here in this forest. And no, no mutant power. My tribe were the only mutants around I think. Pretty much any mutant alive today will be descended from them. No, I mean magic. Old magic. It has mostly died from this world now, but back then it was powerful. I was too strong and out of control. I was only a child, not fully grown, and I did terrible things. My tribe were so strong. Much stronger than mutants today. But compared to me they were nothing. So they banished me, locked me inside this forest. It was meant to act as my cage."

"So you can never leave here then?" He asked, only saying what was needed for once.

"I can leave. The spell weakened over time and the spell casters bloodline died out some thousands of years ago. I can leave and I have done. But I'm alone and people are brutal, cruel and scary. My cage ended up becoming my home and it has been a long time since I last left."

They sat in silence for a while, each thinking about what the other had said.

"Sooo… How would you fancy leaving with me?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm sorry but why would I do that? I don't know you. I don't even know your name" she replied.

"Easily solved, most people call me Deadpool" to this she raised a brow, "but you can call me Wade. Wade Wilson" He continued.

"Wade. That's an interesting name. I am Adanya, daughter of Kekuatan, of the Anak Alam tribe." She replied.

"Well that's one hell of a mouthful, so mind if I just call you Adanya?" Wade asked.

"Yes, I think that would work just fine."

"Okay so I have two questions left. One, how is it that you can speak English if you really are as old as you say? And two, you coming with me then?"

"I don't know. I've always been able to understand any language once I've heard it. I can understand all life, even the trees and plants and animals. They don't talk like people do, but they can communicate with me. All of my tribe could. It must have been a mutant ability, lost to the rest of you when mutants interbred with regular humans over time. And yes, I would like to. But only for a while. I wish to experience the world again, but if it is awful then I'll return here again." She answered.

"Excellent, well then grab your things and let's get going" Wade declared, jumping to his feet, grabbing the briefcase from next to the dead men and walked with Adanya from the clearing.

'_Now all I have to do is get her to trust me completely and we can be a team! She would be the perfect assassin to work with. She can kill anyone that needs killing, and if I accidently go overboard with someone before I'm finished with them she can bring them back so I can ask more questions'_ He thought, all the while chattering away to her about random things in his life, and various observations he though she should be aware of.

"Hey, is there any reason the path I made through the trees is gone now? It's kinda freaky. I felt like someone was watching me as I walked through the forest but I figure now that was just you." Wade said.

"No that wasn't me, it was the trees. They're alive and years of having me around has animated them to a certain degree. You upset them by cutting them up you know. They let you find your men but if I hadn't found you, you'd never have been leaving this forest. They were going to leave you wandering in circles for years. Eternity maybe. The trees can hold a grudge for a long time and they don't have anything better to do" Adanya answered with a small, knowing smile before continuing on ahead.

Wade suddenly put on a burst of speed to catch up and stay close. He could have sworn it felt like the little branches that brushed against his clothes were tugging at him. Holding on a little too tightly for normal branches.

"Wait! Slow down! The trees are gonna eat me!"

* * *

**Wow okay so I think that was the longest chapter so far. I hope you like it. Tried to clear up the back story in this one a bit so you all know what's going on.**

**I took the liberty of guessing Wade was about 65, because it's about 1973 that Logan is with the team in X-Men Origins, and Wade looks in his mid to late 20's then? And it's 2013 now so just put him at about that.**

**Any questions, just ask.**

**The names are all Indonesian words that I like the sound of.**

**Adanya: Existence, Presence**

**Kekuatan: Power, Strength, Force**

**Anak Alam: Children of Nature**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updating. I'm just finishing up my college course at the minute so it's taking up loads of my time. Just need to get the marks I need to get into university and I'm done.**

**So I hope this chapter is okay, it's a bit of a filler chapter, just showing them actually leaving the forest and what entails.**

**Reviews and advice are always appreciated and I'm touched that people have bothered to follow, favourite and review this story.**

**Badass Female: That's a good idea, but I'm keeping it solely based on X-men and Deadpool for this story with my own characters. Trying to make a crossover would be a lot of work for my first story and I have a basic idea of where I want this story to go. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Angellanger1: Thanks so much for the support, it's good to know that people are enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men franchise or anything related to it. All I own is Adanya and this plot. **

* * *

When they finally emerged from the trees neither was as out of breath as they should be, but Wade looked utterly relieved, glancing back at the forest, surreptitiously throwing it dirty looks.

"I thought the trees were gonna eat me! How can you be so calm?!" He whined, not happy with Adanya's apparent lack of care that he had pissed off a forest that not only was apparently invulnerable to his attacks, but was capable of fighting back either as passively or aggressively as it chose.

"You were perfectly safe with me" Adanya replied, confused as to how this supposed merciless killer could be so afraid of some trees, regardless of how lethal they were. "They're my home, my family. Why would I not be calm? They listen to me."

She looked up at a sudden noise from above. _How did I not hear that sooner?_ Wade's whining had distracted her more than she had realised and a huge metal beast with its blades already spinning for attack was descending upon them.

"Get down!" She shouted, crouching into a defensive poise and summoning her powers. She couldn't harm the metal beast but she could sense the energy of three people inside it. _Has it eaten them? Or do they help it in some way?_

"What? Why? Hey, chill out, it's just the helicopter, that's our ride." Wade stated, calmly looking up at the machine above them.

Adanya straightened out, although warily, and stood watching as the beast landed on the ground.

"If that's our lift, how did it get here so quickly? How did it find us?" She asked still suspicious. _Maybe Wade cannot be trusted. The forest is still close, I can escape there quickly enough, and Wade and the other men don't stand a chance against me._ It was only the metal beast that made her wary. It couldn't hurt her seriously but she had no way of stopping it unless it entered the trees.

"Well that's the sort of thing that happens in movies and comics and stories. Filler characters and their like just happen to turn up when they're needed and then disappear just as conveniently when there's no point to them" He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ermm, right. So. What's a hell-cop-ter? And a moo-vee? And a comic?" She asked. _I'm just going to ignore his explanation, sounds more like an insane ranting. I'm more interested in these new things he has named._

Wade looked at her askance as he coaxed her towards the helicopter and helped lift her up into it. He chucked the briefcase to the man in the helicopter as it lifted off and began to carry them away from the forest. Adanya looked at him, clearly unnerved. He was constantly shocked by this strange girl. First she was able to knock him out with just a touch - she killed three men with a touch - then she could command the forest around her. Next she had no concept of any modern inventions (even the little ones!) and finally she trusted him enough to let him lift her and then looked to him for assurance. No one trusted Wade that much. Although he wondered if the trust was more easily given due to the fact that he couldn't do her any serious damage if he tried.

"It's hel-e-copter. You've got to make the ee sound. And that's what this thing you've just clambered into is. It's a modern human thing. It flies and we use it to travel places quickly. It's much faster than walking…"

"Hell-ee-cop-ter. Hmmm. Faster than horseback? That's the way people travelled the last time I walked the Earth" She interrupted.

"Yes, of course, we're hardly going to start using things that are slower. How long has it been since you left? Anyway, movies are like moving pictures that we watch for amusement. We use special cameras that record people that act out different scripts and stuff, and then the movies are sold to the masses for them to watch. A comic is a type of story, written on paper that uses lots of pictures. They're also read for amusement. That's the easiest way to describe them to someone that has no idea what I'm talking about. I'll show you them when we land. Comics are where I started out, then they put me in a movie. But now here I am in CP's story, doing my part."

"Umm, I understood the idea between most of that" Adanya answered "Except the last bit about you starting out in comics. Did you draw them? And it's been about five human lifetimes since I left the forest last."

"Ahh, I'd explain it but you'd never understand" Wade replied, sighing about the fact that no one understood. "Five lifetimes, that's quite a long time."

Once the conversation had run its course the man in the suit turned to Wade and asked "Deadpool, were there any problems? The case seems to be perfectly in order, payment will be sent to the account you told us. Who is the girl?" The man that was talking looked over at Adanya, interest and curiosity shining in his eyes.

"She's with me but I can see why you're staring at her like that. A background, nameless character like you probably never sees girls like this" Wade replied "And no, there were no problems. The men were dead when I reached them though. I finally understand the myths about that forest." He sat back as he relaxed and threw a quick glance at Adanya to check that she was coping, only to find her avidly staring out the window, watching the world pass underneath her.

* * *

When the helicopter touched down on the dirt outside a small city Adanya was stunned at all the noise and smells and sights that surrounded her. Wade had led her into the city to gather some supplies and she couldn't help but stare around in amazement. There were people everywhere. She had seen cities before, but nothing on this scale. The building towered up into the sky, some of them taller than even the castles that she had seen when she had last 'walked'. Metal beasts on wheels roared by with people trapped inside, but Wade had assured her that these were called "cars" and were another form of transport, more commonly used that the hel-ee-copters.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"Well, I can teleport so I can get us back to my home easily, if that's where you want to go. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I know that my ability to break the fourth wall and my tendency towards homicidal rages don't make me the best companion despite the fact that I'm charming as hell" Wade began to prattle.

"No! I mean. Yes. I want to stay with you. The world has made more advancements in recent years than it has for hundreds. I don't understand this world" She thought it was wise to leave the fact that for some unknown reason she trusted the insane man out. _It's best if he doesn't know. That way he won't get too arrogant._

Wade smiled underneath his mask. She wanted to stay with him. She seemed quite adamant about it too. As long as he could convince her that remaining with him was the best idea, she would make for the perfect sidekick. Mini-Deadpool. Deadpoolessa. Wadette. They would be an unbeatable team. The perfect assassin and the Merc with the Mouth

"Well then, we just need to grab some supplies for the house, I don't really have anything in the house to eat. Last time I cooked I burned the house down. Using a flamethrower to roast the chicken didn't go so well." He said, grabbing Adanya's arm and guiding her towards the market stalls in one of the city squares.

"Flamethrower? Is that a mutant?" She asked, utterly confused why anyone would use a mutant to cook chicken.

"No, no, no. It's another machine that people have invented, tends to be used in industrial areas or as a weapon. It's quite big and shoots fire out the end. Simple."

"Oh, okay." She couldn't think of any other reply. What could she say? _He used a weapon to try and cook his food. Interesting. This little trip out of my forest should be eventful._

They wandered the stalls, picking food up at random and slipping it inside the bag Wade had slung over his shoulder when the vendors weren't looking.

"Glad to see you have no problem stealing food. I don't happen to have any money on me, and I'm guessing that you don't have any tucked away in those animal hides of yours. Speaking of which we really need to get you some proper clothes" He said, noticing the glances she was receiving "And some shoes."

They quickly gathered enough stolen foods to see them through for a few days and Wade turned to her.

"Hold on tight jungle girl, you don't wanna get left behind now." He grinned behind his mask before grabbing hold of her and pulling her in close, tight against his body.

She gasped, surprised at the sudden contact. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her like that, even if it was done platonically. But before she had time to dwell on it further the world twisted away.

* * *

**Okay, so hope you all enjoyed it and reviews always make me want to write faster.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So…Umm…Sorry about the delay. I've spent the last month finishing all my college work but it's all done now so updates should be more regular now it's not consuming all my time. I'm not 100% on where this story is going yet but your reviews have been so great!**

**I've heard that apparently I'm not supposed to reply to reviewers in these notes before the story so just gonna say in general, thanks for everyone's support, and to everyone that has reviewed, I didn't expect any to be honest.**

**If anyone wants to let me know where they want this story to go then feel free to make suggestions, they may not fit with my general plan but then they may inspire me!**

**So! On with the Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men franchise or anything related to it. All I own is Adanya and this plot.**

* * *

Adanya had been staying with Wade for a several days now and was beginning to get used to the more modern style of living. She strolled through his garden running her hands through the blades of overgrown grass while the sun caressed her skin. The modern advancements were fascinating but nature would always make her feel at home and she was glad Wade evidently didn't care that his garden wasn't trimmed right down in the manner she'd seen in other people's homes, the wildness of it comforting her. Easily pulling herself up into the tree at the end of Wade's garden, she rested her head back and let her thoughts drift.

_Wade says this country is America, which means I'm a long way from home. I've never been to America before but I remember others speaking of it when I last 'walked' and the journey they spoke of to get there seemed like a long time. If Wade doesn't agree to return me home when I ask then I'll be stuck, unless one of the hel-ee-copters takes me home._

These thoughts weren't comforting but for now Adanya was content to stay put. If she wanted to go home, she would find a way. She chuckled, the sound huskier and deeper than her full out laugh, when she remembered her arrival. Wade had dropped her off, literally, in his house, before vanishing again and reappearing a few hours later with loads of clothing in bags, whining about how much he hated clothes shopping. _If he hates it so much, why did he buy more than I could possibly need? _She had simply wandered the house in this time, and proceeded to look confused when Wade dumped all of her new clothes on the floor of one room and proclaimed it to be hers. Why was he putting her in a room? Was he confining her there? When she'd asked these questions he'd looked confused, telling her that it was her room, so it would be where she got changed, kept her stuff and slept, but she could spend time in the rest of the house. He showed her his room to try and help his garbled and on-going explanation.

She still hadn't really understood why she had to sleep in that room, still didn't, but she had nodded with a serious look on her face until he'd shut up, then went into her room to change her clothing. She'd turned back round to look at him when he made a strange noise that sounded like a yelp combined with a moan, made by someone choking on something, only to see him slamming her door shut behind her. He then proceeded to rant through the door about privacy and nakedness. She'd tuned him out after a while, grasping vaguely that she wasn't supposed to be naked in front of people. People hadn't had such issues with nakedness when she'd 'walked' before.

Adanya shifted in the tree, wondering if Wade would go on one of his never-ending speeches if he caught her napping out here. He seemed to expect her to sleep in that room he'd claimed was hers, pointing at a bizarre shaped object and insisting it was her bed. Her bed was anywhere she chose to make it. _Why is it so important to him that I make my bed on that bizarre object? It's comfy to sit on for a while I suppose but it's completely impractical for sleeping._ Wade had a rather big house, with lofty ceilings filled with rafters and beams. He'd often caught Adanya sleeping on one or another of them and insisted that he'd provided her with a bed and so she should use it. He had a problem with her sleeping times as well. Adanya had lived alone for thousands of years and as such, slept when she felt like it, day or night, and preferred to sleep high up, far away from any dangers that could find her on the ground. Wade seemed to think that she should be awake when he was awake, so she could keep him company.

"Hmmmm, I reckon I can just nap for a little bit" She sighed, stroking the tree, feeling it's _hummm_ inside her bones, letting her know that it would keep her safe while she rested. She shifted slightly and felt the tree shift around her, just the slightest bit, providing her with shelter and privacy while she slept.

* * *

"LAST WARNING ADANYA!" Wade bellowed from below. Adanya jerked awake, feeling the tree's attempt at recoiling. She flipped over, hanging upside-down by her legs from the branch, and peered down at Wade.

"What on Earth are you doing? What is that?" She asked, and then "Why are all of the plants around you afraid?!"

"This is that flamethrower I was telling you about" He said cheerfully, causing Adanya to start violently and she began to twist around, allowing her to swing and arch her body so she could land on the ground in front of him.

"I wanted to let you know I was leaving for a mission, so I'll be gone for a few days. Needed you to come down so-" Wade's chattering was cut off as Adanya, quick as lightning, shot her hand out to touch his face, and he dropped to the ground dead.

Normally she would feel guilt over killing someone who'd taken her in, given her clothes and food (regardless of how strange these were) and overall been kind, but she knew that he would wake up and he needed to understand that threatening the wildlife and plants to get her attention was not okay. Especially given that she suspected he would follow through with his threats.

"Now what to do about this" she pondered, before channeling her energy through to her arms and reaching down to rip the flamethrower to pieces. It took effort, extra energy didn't make her endlessly strong, but it was enough to dismantle the thing beyond use when she yanked at the joins in the metal. Next she hefted Wade up, cursing him internally for weighing so much, before taking him inside and dumping him in "his room".

* * *

She was left in peace for a short while and occupied herself in the kitchen, before she heard his feet slamming down the stairs and sighed under her breath.

"Adanyaaaaa. Whhyyyyyy?! I didn't do anything!" He moaned.

"You threatened the tree, and the plants around you. I won't let you get away with that" She replied calmly, much like one would when explaining something to a child.

"But you wouldn't come down! I wanted you to come down and tell me how much you'll miss me and my charming persona and dashing good looks while I'm gone. Where did you put my flamethrower anyway? She needs to be stored properly or she won't work as well."

"Oh! I took it…err…her, apart. You said she was a machine and I couldn't feel any life energy travelling through her. I didn't realise it was a girl, or alive. She didn't feel alive?" She finished confused, watching as Wade's face paled beneath his scars.

"YOU WHAT!" He bellowed, "YOU TOOK HER APART!"

Adanya was tempted to flinch under his sudden rage, but lifted her head high, knowing that if she caved now, he'd use it against her forever.

"SHE MAY NOT HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN ALIVE BUT SHE WAS MINE!"

"Well, perhaps now you won't go threatening defenseless living things, since this is what I'll do every time you do….and she's not salvageable by the way"

Wade paused at this. She watched as emotions she didn't understand flickered over his face. It was strange to see him experiencing so many things, he normally only showed childlike pleasure, arrogance, annoyance and anger, all tinged with a hint of hyperactive crazy. Deciding that distraction was, as with any child, the best technique, she spun around, grabbed something off of the counter and turned back to him, holding it out.

Wade looked down at the bizarre container in her hands. She'd obviously made it herself, knowing that a plate wouldn't hold food over any real journey. It was freshly carved out of wood in a bowl shape and had a large waxy leaf spread over the top as covering, held on over the sides by what looked like grass woven together to make a strange type of thread

"Is that…?" He began.

"Lunch…or umm…dinner. Food anyway. I made it while you were 'sleeping'" She explained quickly, as Wade reached out to take what she was holding, deciding not to mention the tupperware containers that he was sure resided somewhere in one of his cupboards…probably.

"Thanks"

Adanya felt her cheeks heat up suddenly at his simple statement, and so simply turned and left the room, pausing only briefly in the doorway.

"Try not to die too much" She mumbled quickly, before exiting the room altogether.

* * *

Hours later, staked out in the dark near his targets current dwelling, Wade opened his food package from Adanya to find the unusual but strangely tasty meal of small fried cassava pieces mixed with various other vegetables, all of which tasted like they had been spiced slightly. He smiled slightly, settling down to east whilst watching his target.

* * *

**I've put Adanya's thoughts and things she says to herself in English for obvious reasons, but really she could be thinking in any language considering how many she's learned over her ridiculously long lifestyle.**

**Cassava is a staple food source in a lot of developing countries including the Congo and can be prepared in any number of ways.**

**Is the story moving too slowly? I want to build it up but I dunno if it's just dragging a bit? Thoughts? Let me know in reviews.**


End file.
